Lost in my Own Lab
by Captain Vox
Summary: Gabby...never done them before, for now it's just a quick scene from my head after reading Gabby stuff. Abby had doubts, Gibbs has an urge he can't fight. M for sexual content.


((Gabby. I'm not particularly sure that I like this match up in a romantic way but we'll see. I just read some with Gabby and got some little shots in my head so decided to write this up. May be the only time I do Gibbs/Abby romantically…))

Abby sat in her lab, staring at the computer screen that had long ago gone black in sleep mode. The most recent case was closed, it was late, and even Tony had gone home. The Goth-girl just felt lost. Of course, sitting here, staring at her computer screen wasn't helping her to come up with any life altering revelations. Sighing Abby grabbed the edge of her computer desk and spun herself around in the chair, watching the room become nothing more than a fast blur of mixing colors.

She came to a sudden halt and nearly fell out of her spinning chair. Large hands grabbed her shoulders and held her steady so she didn't hit the floor. "Ahh! Oh, Gibbs," Abby laughed nervously and grabbed at the arms that were gripping her.

"Hey Abbs, what are you still doing here?" he asked pulling his arms back once he thought she could sit on her own.

Abby shrugged and got to her feet, the tall platform boots allowing her to find the floor rather quickly. Her hands were up to chest level as she wiggled her fingers and sighed. "I feel…lost, Gibbs."

Jethro put his fist to his chest and ran it in a circle, "sorry" in ASL. _"What's wrong?" _ he asked continuing in the silent language.

"_Every day, you all go out and I am stuck here, waiting and hoping that all of you come back. You don't always…"_ She looked down and moved forward, placing her head on Jethro's chest and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm scared that one day _you_ won't come back, Je-Gibbs."

The silver-haired male put a finger under her chin and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. "Abby, I will not abandon you. You know they can't kill me." He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. For the longest time the gesture had felt like that of a parent to a child for the both of them. As of recently, their touching seemed much more than that. Jethro didn't want to think that way. She was too young for him. She wouldn't like him. His track record was terrible, as Tony had frequently reminded him.

She looked at him, her dark eyes not convinced. "But, we've lost a lot of agents, Gibbs." Her heart was beating heavily as she tried to ignore the feelings building up in her chest. There was more that she wanted to tell him but how could she? He had no interest in a young thing like her. She was just a daughter to him, nothing more. But that kiss, the way he'd been holding her lately, his hands moving with such slow grace when they signed…she shook her head lightly, piggytails flopping this way and that.

"How come I'm the only one on a first name basis here?" he asked giving that grin from one side of his mouth that put little wrinkles in the corner of his eye. It made him look very cute, Abby thought.

"I've never called you anything other than Gibbs…not really." Abby looked up at him and bit her bottom lip, trying to convince herself to step back and away from him. "But if you want me to call you…Jethro, I will." She pulled her lip from her teeth so she could smile up at him.

Before he really realized what he was doing, Jethro dipped his head down and very lightly brushed his lips over Abby's dark red lipsticked lips. He took in a breath as he did, inhaling the rich scent of her body wash. It wasn't cheap and sharp like that of most of the women he dated. It seemed young and rebellious, like Abby. He liked it. Pulling back, he looked down at her for a reaction.

Abby's eyes were shut and her hands had found his shirt, gripping the fabric of the button up. Her lips were parted slightly and a blush was creeping it's way over her pale cheeks. "Jethro…" She opened her eyes and looked at before flashing a big Abby-found-something-important grin. She rocked up onto her toes and captured his lips in a more forceful kiss. Her hands snaked behind his head, fingers threading into the small hairs at the top of his neck. Her nails scraped gently, sending fiery tingles through Gibbs's body.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other trailed up and down her side. He let his large, course hand gently slid up her shirt, fingers dancing over the warm skin of her hip and on up. Jethro parted his lips when Abby's tongue flicked over his lips and he felt the small, warm tongue lilt over his. The mixture of coffee and Caf-Pow exploded his senses and he smiled amidst the kiss. When his fingertips got to the edge of her black bra he felt the lace and traced his fingers over the bottom wire to a clasp in the front.

Abby pressed her chest into Gibbs's calloused yet gentle hands, wanting this though a thought in the back of her mind was saying this was wrong. She felt the bra spring open and couldn't help the murmur of a gasp against his lips. The man tasted exquisite. The scent of his aftershave wafted up and she inhaled deeply. Her intrigue and recent dreams were finally coming true and it had her heart hammering. The feel of his hand against her bare chest had her quivering and she pressed closer.

Jethro was obeying every little signal she was giving him and he would go as far as she would let him go. _Rule twelve…_ The thought was pushed aside very quickly and he chuckled against her lips. The vibrations of the laugh made him pull back slightly and they were both able to get a breath. Abby was panting but the fire in her eyes let him know it was a good thing.

Abby moved her hands down to unzip Jethro's zipper and she slipped a small hand inside, still in one of her black gloves. She moved down past the waistband of his boxers to find his hardening member.

The feel of fabric on his warm skin was erotic. Jethro's hips lurched forward further into Abby's hand almost involuntarily. He let out a soft groan and let one of his hands find the skull and bones button on her pants. The other was still massaging her breast.

Abby leaned in to get another long kiss from Gibbs as their hands felt one another in gentle strokes and pulsing. It wasn't enough. If they were going to do this, she wanted all of him, not just a small sliver. Pulling him back, she jumped up onto the empty space of one of her lab desks, the coolness hitting her bared thighs as her pants slid down to the ground. Grabbing the hem of her shirt she pulled it off and then slipped the bra the rest of the way off. Sitting, nearly completely naked before Jethro, she didn't feel as vulnerable as she thought she would. The multiple ringed necklace was the only thing covering her, a cross dangling down between the porcelain swell of breasts.

Gibbs's eyes traveled up and down the length of Abby's naked body. Her tattoos sat intricately across her skin, adding to her beauty not marring her like they more than likely would any other woman. He felt his heart beating as he stepped closer to her, undoing the buttons of his shirt. His job had allowed him to keep a taught body of muscle which he was suddenly thankful for with this beautiful woman sitting before him. Stepping from his pants and boxers in one smooth motion, he stood between her thighs, naked as she was. The only thing left on him was his watch. Hands traveling up the side of her thighs he pulled her closer to his hips, nestling his member into the warmth of her most private place.

Abby murmured happily at the feel of Jethro pressed against her. She arched her back, dragging herself along him and drawing him closer to where she really wanted him. Placing her arms back behind her for leverage, she pulsed her hips forward and felt him smoothly enter her, fully hard and long. He had to take a slight step forward to enter her fully and they both groaned in pleasure. Gibbs tucked his head into her neck, kissing and nipping at her tender skin as his hips rocked back and forth with hers. They quickened their pace, grasping at one another, tasting and rubbing. It was quick, hard and damned good. Their bodies moved in sync and both were tossed into the throes of passion one right after the other. Rotating his hips in a circle, Jethro went up on his toes and leaned Abby back a little right at the end of her orgasm, slipping in deeper and hitting her G-spot to send her over the edge a second time. The ex-Marine followed with a male bark of pleasure and they were left clinging to one another sweaty and out of breath.

Pulling back from her, Gibbs watched her slowly come down off of cloud nine, keeping his hands on her thighs. "Abby, you don't have to feel lost. Your place is here, where you can protect us by doing what you do best. You figure out who did what so that we can put them away for good." He leaned in and kissed her nose. "And I will never leave you."

Abby laughed heartily, the spark in her eyes back and she glared playfully. "As long as you don't marry me, I will believe it." She sat up and climbed off of the table, grabbing their clothes. Handing him his and putting on her own Abby's head was spinning with a million thoughts. "Isn't this breaking one of your rules, Jethro?" she asked looking at him, both fully clothed again.

"Well, they are mine to break, right?" he asked with a wink. "Now how about we go home, hmm? It's late."

"Your place or mine?" she asked pulling out her piggytails to let her long black hair trail around her shoulders.

Gibbs moved forward and brushed the long lengths over her shoulders. "I am _not_ sleeping in a coffin, Abbs."

((The END! If I get followers and this is liked enough, I'll continue and make a full story out of it…if not, I guess this is it :D YOU let ME know.))


End file.
